Drunken Nights
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: When Bones wakes up in her appartment with no memory of the night before will she be able to find out what happened? Last chapter now up. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters.**

Drunken nights 

Chapter 1

Bones woke up to the annoying sound of her phone's ring tone. She opens her eyes and looks vaguely around the room. Last nights clothes were strewn around the floor, her make-up she discovered still on her face and on her pillow. Her head was banging and when she tried to remember last night's events she found she couldn't. 'Boy, I must have drunk a lot last night' she thought as she scanned the room for her phone. There in was on the floor in the far left hand corner, how it got there she didn't know. She pulled the covers around her and walked to her phone.

"Hello?' she answered croakily.

"Sweetie, where are you? You were meant to be in work 2 hours ago. Also you sound terrible I guess that means the party was good last night."

"Party? Oh, yeh it was. Look sorry I'll be there soon o.k."

"Also ring Booth because he hasn't turned up either and his car is still outside. But he was at the party too so I guess he bit like you right now."

"O.k. I'll try his mobile then I'll get a taxi to his house to pick him up if he's there."

"Kay, see you soon sweetie."

Booth, booth. Bones searched for his number on her phone finally she found it. Buzz. 'That's weird' bones thought 'booth's mobile is in my apartment.' She stops ringing and turns. Behind her on her bed is Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them.**   
Drunken Nights Chapter 2 

'What happened last night?' she thought frantically to herself. She rang Angela.

"Hi sweetie, did you ring booth?"

"Yeh, he was asleep I woke him up. But I'm going to pick him up in the taxi soon."

"O.k. see you soon." Just as Angela was going to hang up behind her Booth makes a noise.

"Whose there, sweetie?"

"No-one it was the TV."

"Well, if your sure bye." Bones hung up the phone. 'How could I have let this happen? And without even knowing it.'

"Booth, Booth."

"What?!" he replied groggily.

"Get up."

"Huh?"

"We're late for work."

"Where am I? What happened? And why does my head hurt so much?"

"In order, your at my flat, I don't know what happened and you've got a hangover from last night just like me."

"Well, o.k. but where are my clothes?"

"How should I know you should look after your things better."

"Here's a better question where are yours?"

"Mine I know exactly where they are, there some over and some here and some right over there. See told you."

"But bet you can't tell me how they got there."

"Uh… Maybe… I don't know."

"Yeh, well neither do I, but I think since where already late for work we should get ready do go."

"O.k. but what are you going to wear, because I don't think what ever you wear last night will do."

"I'll just have to go to my apartment to get ready."

"And how are you going to get there."

"In the S.U.V."

"Well unless you want to walk to work in crumbled old clothes."

"Why where's the S.U.V.?"

"It's at work Angela rang me to ask where I was and said you weren't there but the S.U.V. was."

"But you tell Angela anything did you?"

"No. I didn't I'm having a lot trouble thinking about what happened and knowing Angela she'd understand it in the wrong way."

"Right, well, I'll have to put last night's clothes on to catch a taxi home."

"Well while you ring the taxi company I'm going to get ready and get some tablets for my head." As Bones walks across the room with the cover clutched tightly around her, she trips over a pillow.

"You alright down there Bones." Booth calls while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yes, I'm fine I just think I had a bit too muck to drink last night."

"Me too… oh and Bones you can see through those covers."

"Well don't look then."

"Fine, I won't. Oh and will you get me a headache tablet while you up."

"No, because I'm going in the shower so you can go and get yourself one and me." Groaning Booth crawls out of the bed and pulls on yesterday undies. 'Great' he thought 'Well I know in future go anywhere with Bones take spare pants.' As he walks out of the room he sees himself in the mirror. 'And I've got Bones make-up on' he thought as he wiped off a big scarlet kiss mark on the side of his check. He steps into the Kitchen and his eyes immediately go to the trash bin, which is littered with beer bottles round the bottom. He starts searching the cupboards for headache tablets.

"Where are the tablets, Bones? It's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." Bones walks in a fluffy pink dressing gown, big fluffy slippers and a towel wrapped round her hair.

"But there's not a needle and this kitchen's not a haystack."

"Figure of speech Bones."

"Well even if I was fully awake I wouldn't have understood that."

"So, where are they?"

"What? Oh, bottom cupboard right hand side."

"Found them."

"So, do you want to shower here or at your apartment?"

"Well since I'd have nothing to put on here, I'd say there."

"Do you want to catch a taxi there and pick me up on the way back or shall I get a taxi to work when I'm ready."

"I'll meet you at work… Bones." He says as she dashes from the room. Bones rushes into the Bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach out of her mouth.

"You alright, Bones?"

"Yeh, don't worry about me."

"This always happen when you drink a lot?"

"Well, last time I drunk as much as I think I did last night, I ended up with my head down the toilet for a week."

"Lovely, anyway I'm going in a minute so can I get ready."

"Sure." As Booth leaves the room, Bones pulls herself up to the sink and grabs her toothbrush. As she finished Booth yelled to her.

"My taxi's here so I'll here at work, Bones O.K.?"

"Yeh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately I still don't own them. **

Drunken Nights

Chapter 3

When Bones heard her door click shut behind Booth, she returned to the Kitchen. She glanced around the room, taking in the destruction, resting on the kitchen counter and surrounding the bin were empty wine and beer bottle, she winced at the trouble the alcohol was now putting her through. And as she picked up a beer bottle from the floor, she remembered something from the night before:

"_Do you want a beer?"_

"_Sure babe."_

_The sound of beers being opened_

"_I love you, Temperance."_

"_I love you too."_

This made her smile and even made the hangover worthwhile. As she looked around her apartment she found bottles in every room. 'Looks like we brought the party home.' She thought to herself. Once the bottles were cleared up she checked the rest of the house. In the living room she found one of her socks and in the bedroom she found Booth's tie hiding under the bed. As she walked past the couch on her way back to the kitchen another memory came flooding back.

Booth kissed her while undoing her dress down the back and at the same time she unbuttoned his shirt.

It wasn't until that moment that she realised what had happened and she made a note that next time, if there was a next time she would like to be able to remember it. In the kitchen she made herself a strong cup of coffee and took 2 Advil's while enjoying a secret smile about the night before. After calling a Taxi she pulled on her work clothes quickly so she would be ready in time for the Taxi. When the taxi arrived she grabbed her coat, Booth's tie and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** In a perfect world I would own bones but I don't.**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 4

Bones stepped out of the taxi, she paid the driver and congratulated herself for not wanting to be sick on the way here. Just as she had walked into the Jeffersonian, Angela swooped down on her.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I've got a thumping headache and I feel like I could throw up at any moment."

"Lovely. So come on what happened?"

"Nothing." 'Oh, my, God she doesn't know does she?' she thought franticly.

"Nothing? I just thought since you know, you and Booth were there. Anyway forget about it."

"What do you mean you thought something would happen because me and Booth were there?"

"Sorry sweetie, just forget I said anything."

"Right, well if you want me I'll be in my office." 'Did I just shout at my best friend? I can't believe I did that. It's probably just because of my headache it has nothing to do with last night or Booth.' She said to herself as she walked to her office. As she sat down and turned on her laptop someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Booth." She said without even having to look up from her laptop.

"Look about this morning, Angela hasn't got anything out of you, has she?"

"No, knowing Angela she'd get the wrong end of the twig."

"It's stick, Bones, wrong end of the stick."

"Also, Booth I know what happened last night."

"You do, so what did happen?"

"Well I'm not sure about the party. But afterwards we went to mine had a few drinks and did it."

"What? How the hell do you know that?"

"Well, since this morning I've been having flashbacks of last night."

"And what would be contained in those flashbacks." It was at that moment that Bones blushed. 'Why do I have to blush now?'

"Ok, I won't ask."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap, you?"

"The same."

"Look, Bones, you won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

"No of course I won't." As Booth left the room he remembered something from the previous night.

_In the background a slow romantic song plays._

"_I want this to last forever, don't you?"_

"_I do too, Temperance."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Boo hoo! Still don't own them. **

Drunken Nights

Chapter 5

After 2 weeks of not being able to eat and throwing up every morning, Bones decided to go the doctors. 'It not fair' she thought to herself 'Booth was fine after one day and I'm still throwing up after two weeks.' She would have to go to the doctors. She hated the doctors as they always had used bright colours to try and liven the rooms up but it didn't work. When she arrived the first thing she noticed was the sickly, bright yellow colour scheme. It would probably liven up the waiting room if it was not full of screaming children and people were coughing their guts up. When her turn came she was very thankful to get out of the dismal waiting room but as she stepped into the doctor's room she found the same sickly yellow staring at her.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Miss Brennan?"

"Well I've been throwing up for the past two weeks, but at first I thought it was just from drinking too much at a party."

"Well take these tablets and if they don't work, please come back and we'll do some tests."

"Thanks." She took a packet of Blue tablets of the doctor and made her way to work.

She found when she arrived at work everyone was waiting for her.

"So where have you been, Sweetie?"

"Doctors I haven't been feeling to well for the last few weeks."

"You poor thing, hope you feel better."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones... nope still don't**

Drunken Nights 

Chapter 6

Over the next month, Bones was back and forth from the doctors. The little blue tablets hadn't helped and now she was having various tests and so far the results hadn't showed anything. Today the results of another test were due and the doctor rang when she was half way through identifying a new body.

"Brennan."

"Hello, Miss Brennan, this is doctor Gray, I've got the results of your test back."

"So, is anything wrong?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, can you come in?"

"Yes, but you've told me my other results over the phone."

"I know that but there was nothing wrong with the other tests."

"Right I'll be there soon." She put the phone down.

"Who was that Sweetie?"

"Look Angela I've got to go somewhere. I'll be back soon."

"Sweetie?" Angela called after her.

She arrived at the hospital in 20 minutes and the doctor was ready to see her as soon as she got there.

"Come in, Miss Brennan." She walked in rather nervously all the time worrying about what the test showed.

"Now as you know we've been having trouble for quite a well trying to identify what is wrong with you." 'Why do they always have to do the blabbing speech before they tell you? I mean it would be so much more efficient to just tell me straight away.'

"Now are you sure you ready for the results of this test."

"Yes."

"Well the tests show that you're pregnant."

"What?" Fear froze her body and all her muscles seized up.

"According to this you've been pregnant for 5 weeks." '5 weeks.' She thought 'But 5 weeks ago was the party, when me and booth.' All the colour flooded from her face and a cold sweat set in. 'I can't be pregnant, can I? I mean in was one night, one drunken night. What will I do? Who will I talk to?' and then the worst question of all crept into her head 'What about Booth?'

"Miss Brennan, are you alright?" Bones looked vaguely at the doctor and nodded. She walked out of the room and soon found herself in her office with no idea with how she had got there. From the door came a knock. Bones lifted her head slightly to look at the door, Booth was standing at the door looking down at some notes he was holding. Bones just about managed to say

"Come in."

"Bones have you got anything more on the case?" he said without even peering up from his notes.

"Case?" Booth looked up from his notes and saw a pale, confused Bones looking back at him.

"Bones you don't look well." At this thoughts of her pregnancy came flooding back unwelcome.

"Bones?"

"Huh?"

"Bones, I think you should go home." She didn't even have the strength to nod her head.

"Look just stay here, I'll call you a taxi." As she left she attempted to tell him what had happened, but the words stuck in her throat. Instead she watched him leave the room. Tears crept into the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them fiercely away. She decided no one would know about this. She just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. She would hide it, how she was going to hide being pregnant and if she did a baby. She was thinking straight, all she knew was that she was relived when she was in the taxi on the way home.

**Thanks for all your reviews so far please keep them coming i''ll try to update soon.**

Emily


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but maybe if i won the lottery. Maybe not got more of chance of being hit by lightening 3 times.**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 7

Another month went by and Bones was thankful that no one had noticed she was pregnant. She knew no one could tell, but she just had a feeling someone would find out soon. But one night, Booth invited her and everyone else to Wong Foo's to celebrate the success of their latest case.

"Are you coming, Bones?"

"Yeh, sure I just need to get this stuff."

"Right well hurry up, do you want me to get drink?" At this a sudden thought 'Alcohol is bad for unborn children and I know you can have one or two but if I stop after one or two then they would notice something.'

"I'll have a fruit juice."

"Fruit juice? Don't you want some wine or something?"

"No, I haven't been near anything alcoholic since we went to that party."

"Come on Bones. It wasn't that bad was it?" Bones thought about the answer for a minute. ' Well since he doesn't know the half of it, yes!'

"Yes, you weren't the one who had a hangover for a week were you?" was how she decided to answer.

"Fine, you don't have to drink, I'll see you there ok?"

"Yeh, I'll be there soon."

Despite not drinking, Bones enjoyed herself fully until it was her turn to buy a round of drinks.

"Can I have 3 beers, a martini and a fruit juice, please Sid?"

"Yeh, sure." As Sid handed Bones the drinks he asked

"So when's the baby due?"

"What! How do you know?"

"Well your not drinking for a start and you just seem like you are."

"Ok, but you won't tell anybody will you?"

"No, nut I tell you the longer you leave it the worse it will be." As Bones turned he said.

"Oh, and good luck telling Booth he's the father." As she looked back amazed at Sid she tried to figure out how he knew and coming up with no conclusion she turned to her friends and attempted to wipe the shocked look of her face.

"Hurry up with those drinks, Bones." She carried the drinks to the table and for the rest of the night she didn't take much interest as she was thinking about Sid had said. It didn't matter if she told them or not, did it?

Later on when Zack had fallen asleep at the table and Hodgins couldn't stay on his chair they decided to call it a night.

"Right, Angela you get these two home." Booth said indicating to Hodgins who had fallen off his chair again and Zack who was still asleep.

"And me and Bones will get a taxi." In the cab Booth said

"You were quiet tonight, Bones."

"I was?"

"Yeh, at first you were fine, but as the night went on you seemed to fade into the background." She didn't say anything to this as her mind was already back on Sid's words.

The longer you leave it, the worse it will be. 

After this she debated with herself whether to tell Booth and about halfway home she turned to him.

"Booth…" Just as she was about to tell him she realised he was asleep.

**Author's note: I'm soory about that i know you all wanted him to know oh well perhaps she will soon. Please review and she may tell him soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own bones**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 8

As her pregnancy started to show Bones started to where bigger, looser clothes. She thought she was hiding it well, until one day when she was squeezing past Angela. As she got past Angela turned and stared at her in amazement. Knowing that Angela knew she pulled her into her office.

"Sweetie?" Angela stared at her lost for words.

"Angela. It's ok."

"But… how… when?"

"Well, I think you know how and it was months ago."

"So how far are you?"

"About 20 weeks."

"20 weeks?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, no one knows."

"But, why haven't you told any of us?"

"Because… because" she didn't actually know why she hadn't told them, she could have she just didn't.

"Did you think you could hide it from us?" again there was no answer she wasn't sure if she thought she could hide it.

"Well, who's the father?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't told him yet?"

"So I'm the only one who knows about this?"

"Yes"

"Sweetie, you've got to tell the father."

"Not yet, I'm not ready to tell him yet." But Angela wasn't going to give up that easily. So for the next 2 weeks she kept on and Bones until…

"Fine, fine I'll tell him."

"Yah."

"But you can't watch who I tell."

"I won't."

"Right." Bones walked out of her office, her heart was pounding and the blood was rushing to her head. She walked all around the Jeffersonian looking for him and she finally found him.

"Booth."

"Yes, Bones." She couldn't do it, not yet.

"Can you meet me at Wong Foo's tonight, I need to tell you something."

"Yeh, sure." As she left, she couldn't believe that she was finally going to tell him.

**Author's note:It's almost here Review and u will find out wat happens when Booth finally finds out but will it go well?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: nope don't own them but a girl can dream**

**Author's note: It's finally here. Booth finally finds out, but how will he react read and don't forget to review**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 9

Booth walked into Wong Foo's. As Bones hadn't arrived yet, he walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Sid." He took the drink and as he took the first drink he made a horrid face and turned to Sid.

"What's this?"

"Boubon. Trust me, your going to need it."

"Why?" but before Sid could answer, Bones walked in. She was wearing a silky, floatey green dress.

"You look nice Bones."

"Thanks, you do too."

"Shall we sit down?" they followed Sid to a corner table. In the middle he placed a white candle and lit it. As he left he whispered good luck to Bones and winked.

"What's that about?"

"That? Nothing."

"So, how are you coming with the latest case?"

"Well the victim is a 40 year old, African-American male. He has a subdural haematoma in the frontal lobe and breakages on both sets of phalanges and his radius."

"So, In English?"

"He was hit on the head, but he attempted to fight back." Booth looked at Bones, he stared into her stunning blue eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes. Every move of hers was perfect, the way she lifted her glass or the way she smiled.

"Steak." Sid said as he put a plate down in front of Booth and

"Roasted Vegetables." as he put a plate down in front of Bones.

"Vegetables! Why are you having vegetables? Are you on some weird diet thing because you don't need to…"

"Booth."

"… Is that why you're wearing all those baggy clothes so that no one realises how skinny you're getting…"

"Booth."

"Look at you, you're all skin and… Bones?" he said as he reached over and touched her stomach.

"Bones?"

"Will you just shut up for one minute? God! I ask you out for a meal so I can tell you something and all you do is go on about diets and being skinny. So can I just take a minute of your time to say I'm pregnant! Thank you, now you can talk." She turned to her food and began to eat.

"You should try this, it's really good." She looked up at Booth, he was in the same position as he was a few minutes ago when he touched her stomach and his face was in complete shock.

"You can speak you know." Booth stared blankly at her and attempted a question.

"So, who's…"

"Well who do you think?" He made a weak gesture towards himself and as she nodded he took a long drink of the strong liquor in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Because I didn't know how you were going to react."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Angela and Sid." She said pointing to Sid who was serving another table.

"So you told them, before me! Thanks."

"I didn't tell them."

"So, I'm to understand that you didn't tell them that's bullshit!"

"Thanks, I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass."

"I'm so scared. You know Bones I feel sorry for that child because it will have such a COLD HEARTED MOTHER!" At Booth's last few words everyone in Wong Foo's turned round and looked and Bones and Booth. Sid walked over to them as to reassure Bones that Booth didn't mean it. But before he reached them, Bones stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Thanks for dinner Booth, I'm going home." As she stormed out of the room with all eyes following her, all Booth could think was 'Why did I say that?'

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:This chapter is decaited to my best fiend hannah, who helped me come up with the idea for this chapter. she is also a fanfiction addict check out her fanfiction 'down the drain'. Sorry for the short chapter i'll try to make the next one longer. please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't matter how much i wish still don't own them.**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 10

"So did you tell him?" was the first thing Angela said the next morning.

"Yes I did." She replied wearily. She couldn't believe what Booth had said the night before and every time she thought about it, the words he said came back.

COLD HEARTED MOTHER 

She didn't know how long those words would hurt her or how long she could stay mad at the father of her child.

"So…"

"What?"

"Who's is it?" At that moment Booth walked past. He smiled at Angela, but when he attempted to smile at Bones but she looked away. 'How long is she going to ignore me for?' Booth thought to himself.

"Who do you think?" Bones replied rather upset.

"It's Booth. But sweetie why are you upset?" Bones turned to her and told her all of the happenings of the previous night.

"I can't believe he would say that."

"Look don't say anything."

"Fine I won't say anything, if I get to tell someone."

"Fine you can tell Jack but only Jack."

"Thanks sweetie."

"And Angela if you come looking for me I've gone home I'm just getting some stuff from my office then I'm leaving." Angela ran off to find Hodgins she was so glad that she could discuss this with someone. She found him walking across the suspended bridges.

"Jack." He turned to face her.

"Angela."

"Come here, I've got something to tell you." She leaned over to him and whispered into his ear. But Hodgins forgetting to be quiet yelled,

"DR. BRENNAN'S PREGNANT!"

Bones who was just leaving heard this. Even though she wasn't looking she felt everyone's eyes turn to stare at her. Everyone except Angela who turned and stared at Hodgins, but the only thing he could reply was,

"Oh, bugger."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a few fish.**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 11

The next morning when Bones woke up, for the first few minutes it was bliss as she had forgotten everything. In those first few moments she forgot she was pregnant, she forgot she had fallen out with Booth and she forgot Hodgins had told everyone at the Jeffersonian that she was pregnant. But it was only for a few moments as after those few blissful seconds everything came flooding back; the pregnancy, the argument and the fact that she was going to have to face the whole of the Jeffersonian knowing. She wondered what people who say and whether they would be supportive. She didn't blame Hodgins for what had happened and that's what she told him when he came to apologize last night. If she blamed anyone she blamed herself, she should have told them sooner, but she didn't. She arrived at the Jeffersonian and she took a deep breath and entered the building. As she walked past people they stared and turned to talk to the nearest person, she felt like an alien the way she was being stared at.

"Dr. Brennan." She turned to see Zack running up to her.

"Don't crowd her Zack. So how are you?" said Angela as she pushed Zack out of the way.

"How do you think I feel? Everyone keeps staring at me."

"Don't worry about it, you'll only have to put up with it for about a week at the most and then it will be old news."

"Yeh but Angela I've got to put up with it for a week."

"Well if you need to talk you know I'm always here. Oh, and these to" she said indicating to Zack and Hodgins who had just arrived "Want to know who the father is."

"You tell them, I'll be in my office." With that she left for the sanctity of her office. Angela however turned to Zack and Hodgins and began to tell them, but not before she was convinced her hand was firmly covering Hodgins mouth. Bones was only in her office 5 minutes before someone knocked on her door. She knew who it was without looking up.

"Go away!"

"Bones, I just want to apologize."

"Yeh well I don't want it."

"I know we both said some things we didn't mean."

"Why, what did I say?" Booth racked his brains for an answer.

"Well… uh… nothing."

"Exactly, I went to that meal to tell you something and all I got back was abuse, so if you don't mind I have things to do." At that she shoved Booth out of her office and slammed the door in his face.

**Author's note: There another chapter i know it's short but the next one will be longer now just click that little blue button.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones. **

**Author's Note: This chaper is dedicated to my friend Rebbeca, who helped me with this Fanfiction and others. **

Drunken Nights

Chapter 12

"You had another fight with Booth?" Bones looked up. Standing at the door where Booth had just been was Angela.

"Yeh, how did you know?"

"Come on, I saw you shove him out of your office and slam the door. You should have seen his face it was like you'd slapped him. So do you feel better now you've got him back?"

"No, I don't, l feel worse. I shouldn't be mad at him, should I?"  
"I would. If I was you he'd have more than a door slammed in his face."

"Well, Ange if you were me, I'd feel sorry for Booth. What did you come up here for anyway?"

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry. I kept Hodgins from saying anything, but unfortunately I forgot about Zack."

"What do you mean?"

"Zack blurted out to the whole lab that Booth's the father."

"The whole lab?"

"He has a surprisingly loud voice."

"Great, that's just great. It took two days for the whole world to know about my baby and Booth."

"Not the whole world."

"Yes, because you don't think this is just going to be kept within the lab, do you?

"Calm down, maybe this is a good thing, because now you don't have to tell them or cam."

"What's good about everyone knowing. If I had told people it would have been a much smaller number."

"I'm sorry. I've got to go, but if you need to talk you know I'm always willing."

"Thanks Ange." Angela walked out of her office and passed Cam on her way back down to work. Cam arrived at Bones' office and stood at the door. She knocked. Bones looked up.

"Cam."

"You're having Seely's baby." Bones looked at her 'Don't say that her and Booth are still seeing each other.' Cam stepped into Bones' office and before Bones could do anything about it, Cam slapped her. It was a powerful slap, which lifted her off her feet and brought her crashing to the ground. As she struggled to her feet, Cam brought her fist to her face. She felt the fist impact her mouth and when she hit the floor for the second time she found no energy to lift herself. But as Cam lifted her foot to kick her in the stomach Booth walked past.

"Cam." Booth rushed in and pulled Cam away. As Booth started to yell at Cam, Bones ran from the room. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was she wanted to get away from Cam and after a few minutes she found herself in the bathroom. She collapsed on the floor crying and she soon became aware of the taste of blood in her mouth. She lifted her hand to her lip and found it was bleeding freely. Who was she kidding with this baby? She couldn't raise a child. It hadn't even been born and it was already causing her trouble. Who would she ask for help if she needed it? There was no one her mother was dead, the father thought she was cold and heartless and know to top it all off her boss had attacked her. This baby was too much trouble, perhaps she should get rid off it, and it wasn't too late, was it? Her thoughts were interrupted when Angela came in.

"Bren where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere. Sweetie, what happened?" Bones didn't reply she just looked at Angela.

"Bren?" Bones looked at her and she took a deep breath before telling her.

"What! The bitch! How dare she. Are you ok?" Bones shook her head.

"No, I just think this whole thing is a big mistake."

"Why? You'll be a great mum."

"Will I? I dedicate my life to my work and a barely have time for a social life, how am I going to have time for a baby?"

"You'll be fine."

"I won't I'll be rubbish. Everyone knows it. I've seen the way they look at me, they'd never except me to be a mother."

"Give them time."

"Fine, but if nothing changes before tomorrow I'm giving up being a mother."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them.**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 13

Angela left Bones and her thoughts in the bathroom and she walked slowly back to the lab. She sat down and stared in front of her. 'How could Bren give up the baby, she'll be a great mother and if Booth could just stop being an arse he'd be great too.'

"You look deep in thought, Angela." Angela looked up and saw Hodgins standing in front of her.

"I was thinking about Bren."

"You know Zack's sorry about the whole thing."

"It's not that." She told him what Cam had done.

"What!"

"I know but because of that Bren's thinking of getting rid of the baby."

"What!" Angela heard a loud voice behind her. She turned behind her to see Booth.

"Bones, is thinking of getting rid off the baby where is she?"

"I don't know." Booth turned and walked off. Hodgins turned to Angela.

"You better hope he's going to apologize." Booth found Bones sitting on one of the suspended bridges hanging her legs over the side.

"You alright, Bones?" She looked at him vaguely, but didn't reply.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I guess I was a bit shocked, I didn't mean. I think you're going to be a great mother. Will you forgive me?" Bones looked at him, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Sorry must be the hormones."

"So, what's my excuse?" he said kissing her back.

"You're making a pregnant woman happy."

"Well I don't think your completely happy yet." He said holding her close and kissing her again. Down below Angela and Hodgins were watching and as Angela was going to make a noise he put his hand over her mouth and said,

"Don't spoil the moment."

**Author's note: Now i know what is going to happen in each chapter but i'm not sure whether or not to add another one with Parker in where he asks Bones where babies come from. please tell me if i should add the extra chapter or carry on as planned**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah so on been through this and i still don't own Bones**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 14

When Booth walked into the Jeffersonian the next day, his thoughts immediately onto the previous night. He'd kissed Bones and she hadn't hit him for it. He was glad Bones was pregnant because it meant that things were finally working out for the two of them. He found her in her office reading a book with her back to him. He crept in silently, kissed her on the neck and whispered.

"Hey, Bones." She jumped round.

"Booth."

"Did I scare you?"

"No, of course not. I was just turning around fast."

"So, you're sure you weren't scared not even a little bit?"

"I'm sure." He let it slip. He knew there was no point arguing with her because she would never admit it.

"Is it ok, if I bring Parker down later?"

"Yes, as long as he doesn't touch anything."

"He won't" 'Same old Bones' Booth chuckled to himself. He brought Parker around 1. But before they went in he made she he wouldn't touch anything.

"Now when you go in don't touch anything without asking and if when you ask the person says no then don't touch it." Parker nodded.

"Are we going to see the Bones lady, daddy?"

"Yes we are." But when they were half way there Booth phone rang. Parker knew what that meant it meant that his daddy was going to have to go somewhere and he hadn't met the Bones lady yet. Booth put his phone down, he grabbed Parker's hand and pulled him into Bones' office.

"Bones can you do me a big favour?"

"What?" He pulled her to one side.

"Will you look after Parker for me, for a couple of hours? Cullen just called and I've got to go."

"I will, but I'm no good with kids."

"Isn't that ironic when you've got one growing inside you?"

"I don't know what that means."

"It doesn't matter. So you'll be alright for a couple of hours won't you?"

"Yes I'll be fine Booth." He kissed her on the forehead and turned Parker.

"Daddy's just going somewhere for a bit, but I'm going to leave you with Bones, ok?" Parker nodded again. Booth got up and left the office. Once he had left Parker turned to Bones and said.

"My daddy said you've got his baby inside you." She nodded.

"How did it get there?" Bones stared at him. 'How am I meant to answer that question? I mean I know the answer but I don't think that's really suitable for a kid his age. I can't tell him the stork story my parents told me when I was little because it's inside me. What am I going to say?'

"Your daddy put it there." 'Yeh he'll believe that won't he?'

"I know that but how? Did he cut you open or something?" 'Oh crap, it didn't work. Think Brennan, think.'

"Well me and your Daddy went to a party and we… we drank rather a lot and we… and we showed one another we loved each other." 'Good one Brennan, know hopefully he won't want any more details.'

"Oh." Parker looked at her with his mouth open.

"Are you going to marry my daddy?"

"I don't know."

"I hope so because you're much nicer than any of the other ladies my daddy's been with. Do you really look at bones?"

"Yes."

"Cool" Bones spent the rest of the afternoon showing Parker around the lab and Booth came back about 3.

"Daddy!" Parker ran up to him. "Guess what the Bones lady taught me?"

"What?" Bones looked at Parker she knew what he was going to tell him but she suddenly noticed a very interesting piece of dirt on the floor.

"She told me how you got your baby inside her?" 'Oh crap, why did he have to ask her that?' he looked over at Bones who was studying the piece of dirt on the floor very intently.

"Yeh she said you went to her apartment and showed one another that you loved each other." Booth breathed a sigh of relief. Then Parker lent over and whispered something into Booth's ear.

"I will, Parker, I will but…" he placed his finger on his lips. He then walked over to Bones.

"Thanks for looking after him."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, anyway I've got to take Parker home."

"What did he say?" she called after him. He didn't reply but just after this he heard Parker's little voice.

"Daddy how did you and the Bones lady show one another you loved each other?"

**Author's note: Well what did you think. I must say this was my favorite chapter to write so far hope you liked it. Please Review it makes me write faster.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters so please don't sue.**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 15

Bones looked up from her laptop, she smiled as the memories from the pervious day. Booth still hadn't told her what Parker had said and when she had asked what his answer to Parker's question was he didn't seem to happy.

"Am I interrupting Bones?" She broke herself away from her thoughts and looked up to see Booth looking at her from the door.

"No."

"Well I've got a present for you."

"Thanks but I'm still trying to deal with the last present you got me." She replied indicating to her growing belly.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"Follow me." She followed him from her office to the lab. She looked at the present.

"An oil drum?"

"Yes, but do you now what's in it?"

"I'm guessing bones."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well since I can't see through solid objects, pop it open Booth." He looked at her 'Did she just say pop it open?'

"You know Bones, since you got that little guy inside you, you've got quite scary."

"Little! Where did you get little from and where did you get guy from?"

"And of course there's the mood swings" he muttered under his breath.

"Well anyway get that thing open and you'll have to put some gloves on." She said as she turned to organise some instruments. Booth looked at the gloves and then at his hands, he shrugged and opened it with his hands. Behind him he heard a noise and turned to see Cam dragging some of her things out of the Jeffersonian. Of course she had been sacked for what she did to Bones and because of what she did everyone was just watching her struggle. He turned back to Bones.

"You got it open?"

"Yep." She turned and saw the gloves were in exactly the same place as she put them.

"You opened it with your hands didn't you?" He looked guilty like a little child. She shook her head and proceeded to look in the oil drum. She looked inside but then she took a step back.

"What is it?"

"It's a baby." She couldn't believe it why would anyone do that to a child? She thought about if her child was stuffed in an oil drum she dreaded the thought. She looked at Booth.

"Why would anyone do that?" Booth knew that she wouldn't be that bothered, but he saw that this was hurting her.

"It's ok. You don't have to do this."

"No, I'll be fine." 'Just focus on the details Brennan, focus there just bones, just bones.' Booth looked at her.

"What can you tell me?"

"The… victim… is… is about 12-18 months, they have been sealed in this oil drum for… for 2 years and a stab mark in the back of the head seems to be the cause of death."

"Do you want to step to the side for one minute?" She nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh, it's just they were so small."

"It's ok."

"Booth."

"Yeh."

"Do you want to come to my ultrasound scan today."

"Yeh, is this the one where you find out the sex of the baby?"

"You can, but I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine then, I'll find out and you don't."

"No, I want it to be a surprise for everyone, including you."

"But…"

"No!"

"Spoil sport." He muttered as she walked away.

**Author's note: Now you've read you know it's time to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but i do have some easter eggs**

**Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Annabel who can make anything funny. Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed you've helped me get to 100 reviews but keep reviewing.**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 16

Bones looked towards the doors of the Jeffersonian, Booth had just walked in. She was hoping to have been in her office out of sight by the time he came. 'Damn, I thought he was coming later' He walked up to her.

"Bones, I thought you were going on maternity leave?"

"No."

"What! Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, it is optional you know."

"I know that, but you need to go on maternity leave this job is stressful it can't be good for the baby."

"Look, I'm not going on maternity leave and that is that." Booth sighed as she walked away.

"Having trouble?" Angela appeared from nowhere to behind Booth, he looked at her a bit startled.

"Angela, it's Bones she won't go on maternity leave."

"Of course she won't, she didn't stop working when someone tried to kill her she's hardly going to stop working because she's pregnant."

"I know Angela, but this job is stressful."

"That the real reason or the reason you told her?" Booth smiled at Angela she had a way of being able to tell if people were telling the truth.

"The reason I told her."

"So, the real reason is?"

"What if something happened to her or the baby, I wouldn't be able to cope. If she was at home she'd be safer."

"It's ok, Booth. She's got her knight. She's coming to mine tonight, I'll talk to her but I can't promise she'll listen, but I'll talk."

"Thanks Angela" She walked off leaving Booth wondering about what she meant by him being a knight.

- - - - - - - -

"Sweetie, why aren't you going on maternity leave?"

"You've been talking to Booth."

"Yes I have. But he's just concerned about you. So why won't you go on maternity leave?"

"It's just… I'm scared." Angela looked at her, she'd never been scared about anything before, but she could tell she was truly scared.

"I mean what if something happens to the baby? What if it comes to early? But I don't feel as scared when I work those thoughts just sort of float out my head."

"It's going to fine, you've got 2 months till the baby comes. So I'd be worried if the baby came in the next week or something, but don't worry till nearer the time."

"Your right, I'm just being stupid."

"I'll get us some drinks." Angela got up and walked into her kitchen as she reached up for some glasses she became aware of someone standing at the kitchen door. She turned round, Bones was standing at the door, her hands were shaking uncontrollably, her face was white and her trousers were soaked. She looked at Angela and just about whispered.

"Angela, my water's broke."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, as you all know.**

Drunken Nights

Chapter 17

Booth's eyes snapped his eyes open. He wasn't going to sleep since he had been trying for the last hour. Every time he shut his eyes images of Bones flashed in front of his eyes. One Bones lying dead in the street, another Bones lying completely still in a hospital bed with a dead baby in her arms. He lifted himself out of his bed and walked slowly across his apartment to his kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his phone lying on the kitchen table and for a moment he debated whether not to call Angela. He decided against it because either Angela would be asleep or Bones would think he was checking up on her. So either way he would have an annoyed woman on the phone. He made himself some coffee and as he took his first sip, his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Hey, it's Angela."

"So, did you talk to Bones?"

"No something has happened…"

"But I need you talk to her about it. I need to know she's safe."

"Booth, I need you to…"

"Will you talk to her, Angela?"

"Booth! Will you be quiet! I need you to come to the hospital." Booth froze.

"What? What's happened?"

"Bren's gone into labour." Booth's coffee cup slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. It smashed and the coffee swept over Booth's feet, but he didn't notice.

"Booth."

"Booth?"

"Angela, I'll be there as soon as possible." He put the phone down. For a few seconds he stood there dazed. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to. Bones needed him. He rushed around the apartment getting ready. He arrived at the hospital within 20 minutes and he found Angela outside the delivery room.

"Angela, is she in there?" She nodded.

"Booth, but before you go in you need to know. There concerned because the baby is extremely small even for a 30 week one and Bren's not holding out well." He nodded and then he walked into the delivery room. He saw a chalk white Bones sat on a bed surrounded by nurses and doctors. He walked up to her and he grabbed her hand and said to her.

"It's ok." She looked at him, but didn't reply. She began to start pushing and after 15 minutes the doctor informed her she needed one last push. Then suddenly everything went quiet. She looked at Booth, he was saying something, but no noise was coming from his lips. The doctor in front her was counting down with his fingers, but she could not here the numbers coming from his mouth. When the doctors put down his last finger, she gave one last push and then everything went black.

**Author's note: Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger. The next chapter may take longer to update as it is extremly long, but it will explain everthing from what has happened to Bones to what Parker said to Booth. Also it's my Birthday tomorrow, i'm 15 so make my Birthday and review. Thanks Emily**


	18. Chapter 18

**Discalimer: I don't own Bones, but if i did why would i be writing this?**

**Author's note: It's finally here the last chapter. I have been frantically writing this for you all. But before i do i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed here goes: Pagan-seijou, CaRiNeSs, Temperance Ride, Alphie13, bandbforever, Afw, bb-4ever, YouAndMe Kelly, future mrs.Jim halpert, saturn 567, Bellabun, skilletswishpers06, Marinusky, Inthannon, Kinky Bren, litizreal, Siobhan200, royals, Trinitystargazer3, 43n5ic fr3ak, Glug-Glug WooHoooo, Jacqueline, Ulla, Peppermint and Nemo, annabelz, bonesvamp13, Nina, Halfpastdead001, Professor T, jess.stretch, bandbfan24, Virpukka, Sunny Image, Amy, SnitchCatcher, Serenitylovers, GSRLover, bon35bonk3r5, Inferno Red2937, Lady Elanva, Little Miss Sci-fi and Bonegee. Sorry if i missed anyone.**

Drunken Nights 

Chapter 18

Booth looked down the corridor at the end he saw Angela making phone calls to the rest of the squint squad telling them what happened. Booth ran over the events in his head again. The baby had come out and had been taken somewhere and when he had looked at Bones she was slumped and he could here the heart monitor Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! She had flat lined. The doctors had rushed around her and Booth had been pushed to one side. He had watched in terror as they tried to bring her back and after a few heart-stopping minutes she was back alive. He had been pushed outside and he still didn't know what had happened or was happening. Then a nurse came down the corridor.

"Seely Booth." He stood up.

"What happened is she alright?"

"I'm afraid Miss Brennan is in a serious condition. She has a hole in her heart and is under going surgery this minute. We are very surprised she has managed to carry the baby without problems before this."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby is a girl and she is also in a critical state as because of her mother's heart defect she is not as big as most other 30 week babies so the doctors are watching her to make sure everything is ok. So I'm afraid you can't see her." The nurse hurried away. 'They were both in a critical condition. What if they didn't pull through or only one did? How could his daughter grow up without a mother? Or Bones survive knowing her only child was dead?' Booth couldn't bear it, two of the most important people to him were close to death and one he hadn't even met. After another 5 minutes Angela returned and relayed the information to her. When he had finished he saw the tears come to her eyes he knew that it would be quite a well till either of them could relax again.

- - - - - - - -

At about 3 that morning he and Angela were informed that the surgery had gone well and that they could go and see Bones if they wanted. They followed the nurse to a private room and as they entered the room, they saw Bones lying on a hospital bed. She wasn't awake and she had all sorts of tubes sticking out of her. 'She looks so helpless.' Was Booth's first thought. They sat down next to her and Booth grabbed her hand and started to talk to her.

"You gave me a real shock in there Bones. But you'll pull through, you always do because you're a fighter. I haven't seen our baby yet, but it's a girl. I'm sure she'll be a beautiful as you. You just rest now you've been through a lot." He put her hand down, but then her body started to shake and the monitor went crazy and then she flat lined again. The doctor rushed in and Booth and Angela were shoved outside. After a few minute a nurse came out and informed them that Bones was now stable, but they couldn't see her yet because the doctors were keeping a close eye on her. Booth took to pacing the corridor while Angela watched.

- - - - - - - -

Around 4 the same morning, a nurse stopped Booth.

"Seely Booth." He nodded and stopped pacing.

"Now I'm afraid you still can't see Miss Brennan, but you may come and see your daughter for a few minutes." He followed her to another bit of the hospital and she brought him to an incubator in a small room. He looked down at his daughter. She was very small and Booth fell in love with her. He put his hands through the small holes on the side of the incubator and as he did his new daughter grabbed one of his fingers with her hand. She looked at him with her bright blue eyes and she immediately reminded him of Bones. But after only a few blissful minutes with his new daughter, Booth was moved away because the doctors needed to look at her again. He returned to Angela who was still sat outside Bones' room and as he arrived a doctor came up to them.

"You can go in and see Miss Brennan now. She's breathing on her own now. But we don't know when she will wake up. It could be a few minutes, a few hours, days or even weeks. But the longer it takes her to wake up the more damage there will be." They both nodded and went into the room. Bones was laid on the bed she still had a lot of tubes sticking out of her. She looked so peaceful, but they both knew that this was not helping her. She needed to wake up. Booth sat next to her and grabbed her hand again.

"Hey, Bones. I'm back. Me and Angela are here, but you need to wake up soon so that you can get better." But nothing happened. Booth thought it was stupid thinking she'd just wake up like that. But after an hour of sitting there Booth saw a flicker behind her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw Booth and Angela sat on the chairs next to the bed.

"Hey Bones." She gave Booth a weak sort of smile. She looked around the room and saw that the baby wasn't there.

"Where's the baby?" She just managed to whisper it.

"Don't worry the baby is fine. She's in a incubator, but she's doing well."

"She?" Booth nodded. Angela looked at her.

"So how do you feel, Sweetie?"

"Terrible." Angela smiled. A few minutes later a doctor came in and said that she needed her sleep, so she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

- - - - - - -

Bones slept for the rest of the morning, but at 11, Booth's phone began to ring. He stepped outside the room.

"Booth."

"Booth, it's Cullen. Where are you? You were meant to be in a meeting an hour ago."

"Sorry, sir. Its just Dr. Brennan went into labour last night and she's still in hospital."

"It's ok, Booth. You can take leave till she's better." Cullen was thinking about when his daughter Amy was in hospital and he just hoped Dr Brennan would fare better than her. Booth put the phone down, but on the way back to the room a nurse informed him they could move his daughter into Bones' room. He nodded and returned to the room. He saw Angela was still there and he suggested that she go home. She agreed on the condition that if anything happened he would ring her. He nodded and returned to Bones. They brought their daughter in and put her in a cot at the bottom of Bones' bed. Then Bones woke up from sleeping.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why does everyone ask people who are in hospital that?" Booth smiled. She looked at the end of her bed and saw the tiny girl. Booth picked her up.

"Do you want to say hi to mummy?" 'Mummy' Bones doubted whether she would ever get used to that, especially being called that from Booth. She looked down at her daughter she was so beautiful, so small. Her eyes were bright blue, like hers.

"What are we going to call her?" Bones thought about it.

"What about Joan?"

"My grandma's called Joan."

"Great it will have family meaning."

"Bones, you don't call people after their grandma's or great grandma's in this case."  
"Fine what do you suggest?"

"What about Isabel?"

"Yeh, I like that. Little Isabel." Booth looked at Bones.

"Bones, do you want to know what Parker said to me?" She nodded.

"He asked me if I would marry you." He got a ring out of his pocket.

"So will you marry me?" Bones looked at Booth and she already knew the answer.

"Yes."

**Author's note: There you have it. Please review. I will be soon be putting on a new Fanfiction called 'A million dollars or die!' I will give a sneak preview to anyone who wants it.**

**Emily**


End file.
